Jusqu'au bout du monde
by Magicous
Summary: [Dramione] Le trio d'Or et toute la compagnie sont en vacances dans le sud de la France pour une semaine. En vacances? C'est plutôt agiter pour des vacances, avec un mariage en vue, les garçons qui se chamaillent, les filles qui passent leurs journées à la plage et les soirées à la fête du village... et des surprises. Surprises dis-je? Oui oui, de grosses surprises...
1. Chapter 1

Petite introduction avant que je ne poste le premier chapitre.  
Bonjour, bonsoir à tous. Bienvenue sur ma fiction ! J'avais une correctrice officiel sauf qu'elle ne répond plus ni rien du coup il y a plusieurs personnes qui me corrige... Donc désolé si y'a encore des fautes où autres. C'est ma première fiction !  
C'est une Dramione avec d'autres couples :

**_ Ron/Pansy Blaise/Daphné Ginny/Harry Theodore/Luna_**

Un petit rappel, pour savoir comment Draco et Hermione sont devenu ami, sa sera dans des flash-back au fur et a mesure de l'histoire !  
Trêve de bavardages, je poste le premier chapitre.

Bisous,

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Secret.**_

France, Mai 2001 12h47. Dans un petit village dans le sud.

Hermione était sur son vélo, un chapeau de paille sur sa tête, habillée d'un short et d'un chemisier à manches courtes, des converses usées et ses lunettes de soleil. Derrière elle se trouvait Ginny, sa meilleure amie qui tentait difficilement de pédaler et, à ses côtés, son mari Harry Potter qui lui y arrivait avec facilité, ayant eu une enfance Moldus. Les rues étaient pavées et le village était en fête. Pleins de décorations étaient accrochées dans les quartiers et de la musique ambiançait le village. Devant Hermione se trouvait un homme, qui pédalait avec facilité, comme si il avait déjà fait ça plus jeune. Il portait un t-shirt, un bermuda, des baskets et des lunettes de soleil qu'il avait relevé sur sa tête. La couleur de ses cheveux s'illuminait encore plus grâce au soleil. Il commença soudain à accélérer.

**_- Draaay ! Attends-moi ! Draco ! _**

Draco. Oui oui, Draco Malfoy. L'ex-Serpentard. Je devrais vous expliquer pourquoi il fait du vélo avec Hermione Harry et Ginny, non ? Bien, tout à commencé en septième année, Draco et Hermione étaient Préfets-En-Chefs, et après six mois à se disputer à longueur de journées, ils décidèrent d'y mettre fin pour débuter une nouvelle amitié. Cependant, après quelques temps, les sentiments s'étant développés, ils se mirent ensemble, un couple caché de tous – sauf de Ginny - après la bataille finale. Les jugements tombaient les un après les autres mais ils se déf  
endaient mutuellement, Hermione prouvant son amour sans arrêt sous les yeux d'Harry qui comprit enfin où elle voulait en venir. Il avait fixé Hermione et lui avait fait signe de se taire, ce qu'elle avait fait. Et il avait défendu Draco, Disant qu'il était chez l'A.D. et qu'il tirait des infos de chez « Vous-savez-qui ». Il n'a pas eu de châtiment, il n'a donc pas subit le baiser du Détraqueurs. Avec Blaise Zabini, Daphné Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson et Theodore Nott, Draco est devenu ami avec le Trio D'or.  
Daphné s'est marié avec Blaise et Pansy, avec la plus grande surprise de tous, avec Ron Weasley. Theodore lui est fiancé à Luna Lovegood.  
Revenons à notre histoire.

-**_Hey ne me laissez pas seule ! cria Ginny en pédalant désormais mieux qu'avant._**

**_- Il est vraiment têtu, fit Hermione en freinant._**

_**- Le revoilà, dit Harry en souriant.**_

**_- Dray, tu ne pouvais pas nous attendre franchement ? Tu n'es pas tout seul !_**

_**- Désolé, je voulais voir quelque chose. Je pars devant, je dois faire une petite commission, on se rejoint à la maison ok ? dit Draco en souriant encore plus.**_

**_- C'est quoi se sourire ? Il nous cache un truc je le sens. Je suis épuisée, vraiment, on peut rentrer ? s'exclama Ginny en descendant du vélo._**

**_- Oui on va y allez. A tout à l'heure Draco. Hermione on y va._**

Hermione acquiesça, en lançant un dernier regard à Draco qui souriait toujours jusqu'à ce qu'il les vit s'éloigner à vélo. Il reprit la route en sens inverse et s'arrêta devant une petite boutique.  
« Ça va être parfait » pensa Draco en tenant un objet que le vendeur lui avait donné.  
Hermione, elle, venait d'arriver dans la maison de vacances des Granger. Sa mère lui avait prêté la maison pour les vacances d'Eté. Ginny ouvrit la porte. Un gros bruit se fit entendre dans le salon.  
Un métis et un roux étaient entrain de se disputer, assit, des manettes de jeu dans les mains. Une brune était dans la cuisine avec une blonde.

_**- Daphné, Pansy... Vous pouvez aller voir vos maris et leurs dire de baisser le ton ?**_

**_- Ils nous écoutent plus. Tout ça à cause d'Harry qui a insisté de prendre la boîte là, fit Pansy Weasley en buvant son verre de vin._**

**_- Toujours entrain de boire Pansy, remarqua Hermione en posant son chapeau sur le comptoir de la cuisine, d'un air désolé._**

**_- Mesdames, je vous propose de faire disparaître cette console de jeu, fit irruption Harry._**

Pansy, Daphné, Ginny et Hermione hochèrent de la tête. Harry formula un sort et après trois secondes, des cris masculins se firent entendre dans toute la maison. Hermione tenta de les calmer en leur disant qu'ils récupèreraient la console le lendemain. Après mûres réflexions ils acquiescèrent. Et ce fut à ce moment là que Draco fit son entrer. Ils se mirent tous à table et discutèrent, rigolèrent et bien entendu, mangèrent. Hermione discutait avec Draco qui l'a fixait depuis dix bonnes minutes déjà, plutôt que de l'écouter.

**_- Et puis en sixième année je m'en rappel, je fantasmais sur Rogue! Lança ironiquement la brune._**

**_- Hmm..._**

**_- Et en septième année j'ai couché avec Goyle. Bon sang c'était un bon coup. Fit Hermione sous les rires de Ginny et Pansy._**

**_- TU AS QUOI ? cria Draco._**

**_- Ah tu es enfin de retour ! Je te parlais et tu ne m'écoutais pas..._**

**_- Désolé, je pensais à quelque chose. Tu as couché avec Goyle ? Demanda-t-il désespéré._**

Pour réponse, Hermione rigola et reposa son attention sur son assiette.  
La journée passa rapidement. Le soir même, Hermione était sur le balcon de sa chambre, pendant que les autres couples étaient chacun dans leurs chambres respectives. Elle respira l'air marin. La plage était en face de la maison et la jeune femme avait une vue sur la plage. Elle posa ses mains sur le balcon quand deux bras encerclèrent sa taille. Elle sourit et se retourna vers le grand blond qui était posté derrière elle. Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Après un baiser endiablé ils se lâchèrent, reprenant leurs souffles.

_**- Tu as couché avec Goyle ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.**_

**_- Pauvre idiot, en septième année je couchais avec toi pas avec cet abruti._**

**_- Tu m'as fait peur... Tu as froid ?_**

**_- Un peu, mais ça va et toi ? Tu n'as pas froid avec ton-t-shirt ? demanda Hermione inquiète._**

_**- Si je vais allez dans le lit, tu me rejoins ?**_

_**- D'accord. Draco se retourna quand Hermione l'attrapa par le poignet. Dray tu as fais quoi ce midi quand on est partit à la maison ?**_

_**- Oh rien de spécial, j'ai acheté une carte postale à ma mère.**_

**_- Dray... Souffla Hermione._**

_**- Je rigole, rien d'intéressant. Tu verras demain soir.**_

**_- Mais... Tenta-t-elle._**

_**- ... demain mon amour, coupa Draco, allez viens on va dormir il se fait tard.**_

Hermione opina du bonnet et s'allongeât sur le lit rejoignant les bras de l'Ex Serpentard. Elle posa sa tête sur le torse de Draco et s'endormit rapidement. Pendant ce temps, Draco lui, avait tiré le tiroir de sa table de chevet et avait sortit une petite boîte.  
Il la rangeât et s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres.

[A suivre... ]

* * *

**_Voilà. J'espère que ça vous à plu ! Laissez une review si possible.  
Gros bisous,  
Magicous._**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, comment allez-vous ?  
Moi je vais bien, très bien même. Oui aufaite j'ai décidée de transférée ma fiction de mon blog sur ce site. Je vais supprimer le blog plus tard.  
Bref, voilà le second chapitre. Enfaite j'en ai déjà fait cinq c'est pour ça...  
Bref bonne lecture ! (Je dis beaucoup bref...)

* * *

** Chapitre 2 : Let's go to the beach.**

**_- BORDEL, SI JE SAIS QUI A FOUTU CETTE POULE DANS MA CHAMBRE JE VAIS LE TUER ! PAROLE DE PARKINSON ! _**

**_- PANSY PUTAIN LA FERMEEEEEEEEEEEE ! _**

**_- BLAISE JE TE JURE QUE JE VAIS TE CASTRER SI TU ME DIS DE LA FERMER ! _**

**_- PANSY JE T'EN SUPPLIE: TAIS-TOI! LAISSE NOUS MANGER EN PAIX ! cria Blaise en posant ses mains sur ses oreilles._**

En effet, le lendemain Pansy s'est réveillée avec une poule dans sa chambre. Oui oui, une vraie poule. Elle faisait beaucoup de bruit et Pansy eu l'honneur de la stupefixer. Elle était descendue en trombe pour rejoindre ses amis qui prenaient tranquillement leurs petits-déjeuners dans la cuisine. Tout le monde était présent... Enfin, tout le monde... sauf Potter et Malefoy.

**- ****_Où sont Harry et Draco? demanda calmement Pansy._**

**_- Aucune idée. Je me suis réveillée et ils n'étaient pas là, fit Hermione en approchant sa tasse vers ses lèvres._**

**_- Je vais les tuer..._**

**_- Bonjour, firent deux voix masculines._**

**_- VOUS DEUX ! JE VAIS VOUS TUEEEEEER ! cria Pansy._**

Draco et Harry se regardèrent... et ils explosèrent de rire. Draco se courbait tellement il rigolait. Quant à Harry, il était contre la porte et pleurait de rire.

**_- Il est beau notre cadeau ? demanda Harry._**

**_- Harry James Potter !_**

**_- Draco Abraxas Malfoy ! s'exclamèrent Ginny et Hermione en même temps._**

**_- Vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous excuser auprès de Pansy, lui nettoyer sa chambre et lui rendre service TOUTE la journée. Est-ce clair ? dit Ginny les mains sur les hanches._**

**_- Quoi ? Gin' tu es folle! Jamais je ne ..._**

**_- J'AI DIS : EST-CE CLAIR ? hurla Ginny, un air de ressemblance avec une Molly Weasley énervée._**

**_- Par la barbe de Merlin, elle imite bien Molly... murmura Hermione à Ron._**

**_- C'est génétique... C'est génétique, soupira Ron en reposant son regard sur les pâtisseries._**

**_- Alors c'est compris?_**

**_- Mia dit lui ! _**

**_- Non, elle a raison. vous allez nettoyer sa chambre immédiatement et après vous lui demanderez pardon. En attendant, on va à la plage. Vous nous rejoindrez après ! _**

Les deux garçons soupirèrent et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Pansy pendant que les autres partaient.  
Du côté de Draco et Harry, les rires étaient présents.

**_- Tas vu sa tête ? Je m'en rappellerais toujours par Merlin! _**

**_- Une vraie plaie celle-là. On ne peut même pas profiter de la plage._**

**_- Mais si. Au pire, on utilise la magie ? proposa Draco en sortant sa baguette._**

**_- Sûrement pas ! refusa Harry en arrêtant le geste de Draco, si Mione ou Ginny l'apprennent , on est mort... et Merlin seul sait de quoi elles sont capables ! _**

**_- Effectivement. De toute façon, on a juste à faire le lit et après on peut les rejoindre, va de l'autre côté; on va tirer les draps._**

Harry s'exécuta et après quinze minutes, ils s'en allèrent enfin.  
Blaise et Daphné étaient lovés, s'embrassant sur les serviettes de plage. Ron était dans l'eau avec Pansy et Hermione bronzait en lisant un livre avec Ginny qui écoutait de la musique. Harry s'installa au côté de son épouse tandis que Draco embrassait Hermione sur le bout du nez.

**_- Vous avez bien rangé ?_**

**_- Oui, mère, sourit Draco._**

**_- Idiot, rit Hermione en se levant._**  
****  
Elle posa son livre et ses lunettes et embrassa Draco.

**_-Tu viens dans l'eau ? proposa-t-elle._**

**_- Je te suis, répondit Draco en tenant la main de son amante._**

Ils entrèrent dans la mer et s'éclaboussèrent. Hermione riait aux éclats avec Draco. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien. Enfin si, il y avait le jour où il l'avait presentée à sa mère.

**_Flash-back._**

**_- Iris... Faite part de ma présence à mère._**

**_- Tout de suite, jeune maître. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, fit le petit elfe en se courbant._**

_Hermione suivait Draco qui menait la marche avec l'elfe. Une femme était assise sur un fauteuil en lisant. Quand elle vit son fils, elle lâcha le livre et couru dans ses bras. Elle l'embrassa sur les joues et l'enlaça très fort._

**_- Oh mon chéri, comme tu m'as manqué! Assis-toi, je t'en prie. _**

**_- Mère... je suis venue pour vous présenter Hermione Granger._**

**_- Serait-ce la fille dont tu me parles sans cesse ? _**

**_- Oui, dit Draco en rougissant. Hermione je te présente ma mère, Narcissa Malfoy._**

**_- Enchantée Mrs. Malfoy._**

**_- Appelez-moi Narcissa ! Venez! Asseyez-vous donc ! Iris... Ramènez-nous du thé je vous prie._**

**_- Oui maîtresse._**

**_- Alors, Hermione... C'est cela ? La meilleure amie du célèbre Harry Potter ? _**

**_- Oui mad... Narcissa._**

**_- Tu sais, c'est la fille moldue... dont je t'ai parlé avant._**

**_- Bien sûr ! Vous sortez ensemble ?_**

**_- Je... _**

**_- Oui, finit Draco. On sort ensemble, et comme tu le sais, je ne sortirais pas avec Hermione sans ton approbation. Ainsi... Es-tu d'accord ?_**

**_- Non, fit sèchement Narcissa Malfoy._**

_Draco et Hermione se regardèrent, leurs visages avaient blanchi d'un coup. Des sueurs tombaient le long du visage de Draco et il serra la main d'Hermione très fort. Avec sa main libre, il l'a passa sur ses cheveux. Narcissa les regarda tous les deux et émit un rire qui s'agrandissait de plus en plus._

**_- Je plaisante voyons. J'approuve parfaitement votre relation._**

**_- Tu te moques de... de son sang ?_**

**_- Draco, comme on le dit si bien, l'amour est plus fort que la haine ? Je ne m'opposerai jamais à votre relation, vous avez l'air amoureux et Merlin seul sait le nombre de fois où tu m'as parlé d'elle. Un vrai sorcier mérite une femme intelligente et jolie. Elle a déjà ses qualités, pourquoi refuserais-je ? sourit Narcissa._**

**_- Narcissa c'est... C'est très gentil de votre part je..._**

**_- Venez! Enlacez-moi ! s'exclama Narcissa en se levant et en ouvrant ses bras._**

_Hermione se leva et enlaça la mère de son amant. Elle fit un sourire à son petit-ami qui lui répondit par un clin d'œil. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. _

**_Fin du flash-back. _**

Hermione souriait, mais une voix lointaine la sortit de ses pensées.

**_- Mia.. Mia.. HERMIONE ! cria une voix masculine._**

**_- Hmm ? Ah désolée Dray, j'étais entrain de penser..._**

**_- Et à quoi pensais-tu pour sourire ainsi?_**

**_- Je... Je reprensais au jour où tu m'a présenté à ta mère._**

**_- Ah, fit Draco, un sourire aux lèvres, C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie! finit-il en fixant un point devant lui._**

**_- HE LES AMOUREUX ! On va manger au restaurant. Vous venez ? cria Ginny en rassemblant ses affaires._**

**_- Manger au restaurant ? En quel honneur ? demanda Draco en sortant de l'eau suivit de sa petite-amie._**

**_- Drake, si tu suivais un peu, tu saurais que vendredi c'est le mariage de Luna et Théo. Ce soir, l' on fête leur union, déclara Blaise._**

**_- Je vois..._**

**_- Depuis tout à l'heure tu rêvasses. A quoi penses-tu? Tu es malheureux ? l'interrogea Harry en portant le parasol._**

**_- Au contraire, murmura Draco, au contraire._**


	3. Chapter 3

Re-bonjour. Je suis trop rapide non ?  
Troisième chapitre haha !  
Au faite, ma fiction sera une mini-fic hein... Genre neuf chapitre même pas.  
Vue que c'est ma première je veux pas prendre le risque d'en faire une longue :/  
Bref bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Mariage express.

**_- SANTÉ ! fit Blaise, en levant son verre, suivi de ses amis._**

**_- Vous avez trouvé une maison alors ou pas ? demanda Pansy en avalant son verre cul-sec._**

**_- Oui, sur le Chemin de Traverse ! s'exclama Théodore Nott en plantant sa fourchette dans son assiette._**

Du côté d'Hermione et Ginny, les rires étaient présents. Elles se racontaient des anecdotes quand Luna interrompit leurs rires.

**_- Dis-moi Hermione, je peux te poser une question ?_**

**_- Bien sûr, sourit Hermione._**

**_- C'est quand que tu te maries avec Draco ? Il me semble que vous vous aimez, non ?_**

Un silence s'installa à la grande table de nos protagonistes. Harry s'arrêta subitement de parler, Ron devînt blanc comme un linge et Blaise et Théodore se regardèrent nerveusement.  
Draco, quant à lui, sourit et au final éclata de rire.

**_- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, chéri ? insista Hermione à la fin de sa phrase._**

**_- Oh, rien... je pensais à ce qu'avait dit Luna. _**

**_- Et qu'en penses-tu ?_**

**_- Qu'elle a raison. C'est quand qu'on se marie ? demanda Draco en souriant._**

Hermione arqua un sourcil et ses yeux s'agrandirent de plus en plus. Ginny rigola à voix basse avec Blaise et Pansy. Daphné regardait son dessert avec envie et Draco souriait encore plus à Hermione. Cette dernière semblait gênée et s'excusa pour se rafraîchir un moment. Elle sortit du restaurant et sa respiration s'accélérait. En quatre ans de relation avec Draco, ils n'avaient jamais évoqué le mot "mariage". Elle sentit une présence derrière elle et elle avait vu juste : Draco se tenait derrière elle et la prit par les épaules en observant devant lui.

**_- Stresses-tu ?_**

**_- Moi ? Non... mais sur le coup ça m'a un peu choquée, je te l'avoue, finit par dire Hermione en se retournant vers Draco._**

**_- Tu vois un futur avec moi ou pas ?_**

**_- ..._**

**_- Donc tu n'en vois pas, conclut Draco en soupirant._**

**_- Si ! Bien sûr que j'en vois un... mais je ne sais pas si toi tu te vois marié à moi, avoir des enfants et vivre en Angleterre ou en France... ou même autre part ! reprit-elle en souriant._**

**_- En France, je suis lassé de l'Angleterre. Tu n'as plus faim ? _**

**_- Si... Allons finir ce déjeuner. _**

Draco acquiesça et suivit Hermione dans le restaurant. Ils changèrent de sujet et finirent le repas rapidement. Ils rentrèrent tous à la maison, rassasiés. Tous partirent dans leur chambre pour faire une sieste. Il n'y avait qu'Harry, Draco et Ginny qui étaient sur la terrasse à discuter.

**_- Draco, c'était quoi ce sourire tout à l'heure ? _**

**_- Quel sourire ? demanda Draco, je souris tout le temps ma chère Ginny._**

**_- Le sourire que tu as esquissé quand Luna a parlé de mariage avec Hermione et toi ?_**

**_- Ah... ce sourire. Pure coïncidence ! _**

**_- Mais bien sûr... Explique ! s'exclama Harry en levant les yeux au ciel._**

**_- Bien, mais promettez-moi de ne rien dire. _**

**_- Nous jurons sur Merlin ! firent Ginny et Harry en même temps._**

**_- Je reviens, dit Draco en s'avançant dans la maison._**

Il monta dans sa chambre, observa Hermione qui dormait sur le fauteuil. Il la porta et la posa sur le lit en l'embrassant sur le front. Il tira doucement le tiroir de sa table de chevet et y sortit la boîte qu'il avait contemplée la nuit dernière. Il descendit et lança la boîte à Harry en lui lançant un « Réflexe ! ». Harry attrapa le petit écrin et l'ouvrit. Sa bouche forma un grand « Oh » tandis que Ginny sautillait partout.

**_- Elle est magnifique, souffla Ginny, elle le mérite vraiment._**

**_- Tu as bien fait, c'est simple mais très beau. Connaissant Hermione elle va être époustouflée, fit Harry toujours entrain de contempler l'objet dans l'écrin._**

**_- N'est-ce pas ? J'espère qu'elle dira oui._**

**_- Draco ! Cela fait maintenant quatre ans que vous sortez ensemble, vous vivez ensemble ! Je suis sûre qu'elle dira oui, elle t'aime._**

**_- Je sais ! On se le dit sans arrêt. Mais j'ai peur de sa réaction tout de même, termina Draco en rangeant l'écrin dans son pantalon._**

**_- La belle au bois dormant appelle son prince ! s'exclama Blaise en sortant de son sommeil, s'asseyant sur un transat._**

**_- J'y vais, sourit Draco en marchant rapidement._**

Il monta les escaliers sous les sourires de la rousse et du Survivant et il toqua à la porte. Un petit bruit se fit entendre, signe qu'il pouvait rentrer et il découvrit Hermione, allongée sur le lit, se frottant les yeux. Il s'approcha d'elle, qui cette dernière, réclamait un baiser. Il l'embrassa chastement et se détacha d'elle.

**_- Bien dormi princesse ?_**

**_- Pas trop..., murmura la dite princesse en se redressant._**

**_- Pourquoi ça ?_**

**_- Mon Prince n'était pas à mes côtés, je dors mal sans lui, fit Hermione en baillant._**

**_- Ah oui ? Et qui est ce Prince ?_**

**_- Un bel homme, blond, avec des yeux magnifiques. Charmant, très même et un corps de rêve... sourit Hermione en embrassant la joue de Draco, et toi ? Qui est ta princesse ?_**

**_- Ma princesse, c'est la femme la plus belle au monde. La plus intelligente également... Même si elle est très bavarde mais dès que je rencontre ses yeux... je suis hypnotisé. _**

**_- Je t'aime, mon prince, souffla Hermione._**

**_- Je t'aime aussi ma princesse, répliqua Draco en l'embrassant._**

**_- Dray... Si je suis enceinte, tu dirais quoi ?_**

**_- Je serais heureux, tout simplement pourquoi ? interrogea-t-il en lui volant un baiser. Tu es enceinte ?_**

**_- Non ! Non... Mais je voulais juste savoir, termina Hermione en souriant._**

Draco lui rendit son sourire et il l'allongea pour l'embrasser plus intensément. Draco approfondit son baiser quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

**_- Entrez..._**

**_- Ah, je vous dérange ? Tant mieux, fit Ron en entrant._**

**_- Weasley ! Dis-nous ce que tu as à dire, qu'on en finisse..._**

**_- Ce soir vous venez avec nous à la fête foraine ?_**

**_- Bien sû..._**

**_- Non, coupa Draco. Ce soir je dois faire un truc avec Hermione. Désolé, Ronald._**

**_- Tant pis, on y va ! ILS NE VIENNENT PAS ! cria Ron en sortant de la chambre._**

**_- Mais je voulais y aller ! _**

**_- Bien, vas-y, ce n'est pas grave je vais rester tout seul._**

**_- Non, on ira demain... mais je veux savoir : tu nous réserves quoi au juste ? demanda Hermione intriguée._**

**_- Surprise, habille-toi bien c'est tout._**

Il embrassa une dernière fois sa dulcinée et sortit de la chambre, laissant Hermione, allongée sur le lit en train de rêvasser.

* * *

SOOOOO? Vous en pensez quoi ?  
Laissez une review, je vous mangerai pas hein !  
Bisous,  
Magicous.


	4. Chapter 4

Heeeeey ! I'm back (again !) Avec un nouveau chapitre !  
Bon, je vous cache pas je fais du copier coller là de mon blog jusqu'ici mais je m'étais arrêté au chapitre 5 donc voilà..  
Voilà la suite

* * *

Chapitre 4 : La bague au doigt.

La lune était tombée, faisant de l'ombre au soleil et mis à part Hermione et Draco, les autres étaient partis à la fête foraine.

**_- Il est étrange Malfoy depuis quelque temps..._**

**_- Ah bon, Ron ? Tu trouves ? demanda Ginny en souriant._**

**_- Ouais, dès qu'on évoque le mot mariage il sourit. Non, franchement vous croyez vraiment qu'ils vont se marier ensemble ? Rit le roux._**

**_- Bah, ça serait bien. Cela fait quatre ans qu'ils sont ensemble. Et Drake veut faire sa vie avec Hermione. Il a même évoqué le mot enfant un jour._**

**_- PARDON ? cria Ronald sous les rires de Ginny et Harry. Pourquoi riez-vous ?_**

**_- Oh, pour rien... firent les deux ensembles._**

Du côté de Draco et Hermione, ils étaient sur la terrasse de la maison, en train de manger.

**_- Je n'arrive pas à y croire... tu as vraiment fait le repas ! Et les bougies qui illuminent tout et... _**

**_- Eh oui, j'ai changé mon amour._**

**_- Dray, ça fait quatre ans que tu as changé._**

**_- Je sais, ça fait bizarre mais..._**

**_- ... Mais tant mieux ! Coupa Hermione en approchant sa fourchette de sa bouche. Humm, gémit-elle, c'est trop bon._**

**_- C'est ton plat préférée._**

Il eut comme réponse un sourire de sa part et ils finirent de manger. Draco et Hermione étaient sur la plage, en train de se promener. Hermione tenait ses chaussures dans sa main gauche tandis que sa main droite était occupée à se faire caresser par celle de son petit-ami. Il s'arrêta et se mit face à Hermione, elle souriait et il posa un genou sur le sol, prenant appui sur l'autre et sortit un écrin jaune..

**_- Dray je... ce n'est pas ce que je crois si ?_**

**_- Hermione, coupa Draco. Quatre ans que je te supporte, plutôt que nous nous supportons. Tu m'a fais changer, tu m'as mis du bon côté. Sans toi je serais à Azkaban en ce moment même. Hermione, je veux me réveiller le matin avec toi à mes côtés, même si c'est déjà le cas. Je veux que tu portes mon nom de famille, je veux te voir dans une robe blanche, en train de sourire le jour de notre mariage. Je veux que tu sois mienne. Je veux que l'on soit liés... Jamais au grand jamais je ne te quitterais. J'ai eu du mal à te dire Je t'aime. Tu te rappel la première fois ? Tu allais partir avec Harry et Ron pour chercher l'objet là... Je ne voulais pas que tu partes dans la nature comme ça. Tu allais m'abandonner, je voulais te le dire et je te l'ai dis. Je te l'ai crié même ! Et au fur et à mesure j'ai compris... combien je tenais à toi ! Hermione je veux que l'on forme une famille, que tu sois ma femme... jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Hermione je t'aime, veux-tu m'épouser ? fit Draco en soufflant à la fin._**

Hermione regarda Draco, puis la bague, puis Draco, et encore la bague. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, elle acquiesça et fondit en larmes dans les bras de Draco. Il l'a fit tournoyer et la reposa à terre. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. En y mettant tout son amour. Ils se tenaient la main tout en longeant la plage, Draco reprit la parole.

**_- Qui aurait crû que le Prince de Serpentard demanderait la main de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ? _**

**_- Personne, sourit Hermione, enfin personne ne s'attendait à ce que l'ont soient ensemble. Tu te rappel comment on est devenu amis ?_**

**_- Ami ? Amant tu veux dire ! Je me suis excusé et tu as sauté sur moi ! s'exclama Draco en riant._**

**_- Han ! S'indigna-t-elle, je n'ai pas « sauté » sur toi, je t'ai juste embrassé, voilà tout._**

**_- Mais oui Mia, mais oui..._**

Draco sourit une seconde fois et plongea dans ses pensés. Se rappelant comment il avait arrêté ces six années d'insultes et de haine avec Hermione.

_** Flash-back**_**. **

_Hermione courrait le long des couloirs de Poudlard, cherchant un endroit pour s'asseoir toute seule._  
_« Jamais je ne pourrais finir ce livre bon sang ! » S'exclama-t-elle en cherchant un endroit._  
_Elle passa plusieurs fois devant un mur et sans le vouloir, une porte apparut devant elle._  
_« Suis-je sotte... j'avais oubliée ! » Pensa Hermione, elle ouvrit la porte et la referma aussitôt. Il y avait une cheminée, un canapé, des poufs, et une table basse où se trouvait du jus de citrouille et des gâteaux._

**_- Que Merlin soit loué pour me donner toutes ces bonnes choses ! fit Hermione en s'approchant de la cheminée._**

_Elle ferma les yeux et s'allongea sur le canapé quand elle y retomba directement._  
_Elle se redressa, frottant son bas du dos endoloris de ce qu'elle vient de subir et elle tourna la tête vers le canapé._

**_- Granger, que fais-tu ici ? _**

**_- Tu veux dire TOI que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'es pas avec tes valeureux toutous Crabe et Goyle ?_**

**_- Non, je voulais dormir tranquillement, et ils connaissent le mot de passe de la salle commune des Préfets donc j'ai atterris ici. Et toi ?_**

**_- J'ai semé Harry et Ron... marmonna Hermione en s'asseyant sur la place que Draco lui avait attribué._**

**_- Potter et Weasley humm... Qu'on-t-il fait pour que tu veuille les semé ?_**

**_- Malefoy, tu veux vraiment avoir une conversation civilisé avec moi ? demanda Hermione avec un sourire._**

**_- Tout dépend de toi, je ne veux pas être méchant aujourd'hui, c'est ton jour de chance ! _**

**_- Ils ne me parlent que de leurs petites amies. J'en ai marre ! Avec Harry qui me parle de Ginny à croire que je ne l'a connais pas et Ron qui me parle de nourriture. J'ai presque eu l'envie de vomir ! _**

_**- Je te propose que l'on ne se parle pas, je dors et toi tu lis ton livre**__._

_Hermione hocha de la tête et plongea son nez dans son livre, le dévorant. Mais il y avait un problème. Elle sentait un regard insistant sur elle. Elle tourna la tête vers son homologue masculin et soupira._

_**- Je pensais que tu dormais ?**_

_**- Je le pensais aussi, Hermione, insista Draco sur son prénom.**_

_**- Intéressant, tu m'appelles Hermione maintenant ? Je croyais que le jour où tu allais le prononcer c'est quand il pleuvra des Hyppogriffes ! s'écria Hermione en piquant un biscuit.**_

_**- Moi aussi je le croyais... Hermione, tu crois que l'on peut devenir ami ?**_

_**- Pardooooon ? s'étouffa Hermione. De quoi parles-tu ? Tu me détestes tu crois vraiment que l'ont sera amis ?**_

_**- Tu me détestes Hermione ?**_

_**- Non, je te rend juste la haine que tu as envers moi. Je ne t'ai jamais détester... Juste hais sur les insultes que tu me disais mais sinon non... finit Hermione, la voix tremblante.**_

_**- Quand je t'insultais ça te faisais du mal ? demanda Draco en s'approchant d'Hermione.**_

_**- Si tu savais... murmura-t-elle.**_

_**- Pardonne-moi, chuchota Draco en passant sa main droite sur ses cheveux, les ébouriffants en même temps.**_

_**- ENFIN ! s'excita Hermione en regard Draco, je pensais que tu ne le ferais jamais ! Je te pardonne, finit Hermione avec une voix douce.**_

_**- Et tu sais que y'a...**_

_Mais Hermione le coupa en sautant sur lui et en l'embrassant. Elle était assise à califourchon et approfondissait le baiser. Il y répondit en attrapant ses hanches et la tira plus vers lui. A bout de souffle, ils se détachèrent, et front contre front ils sourirent en se laissant glisser par terre. _

**_Fin du flash-back._**

_-__** Draco, on rentre ? **_

**_- Humm ? Ah oui, dit-il en sortant de ses pensés. _**

**_- Dray je veux qu'on se marie en début Août, qu'en penses-tu ?_**

**_- Tu penses déjà à la date du mariage ? Tu es rapide dit moi ! _**

**_- Oui, j'ai vraiment envie que... _**

**_- Que quoi ? demanda Draco._**

**_- D'être ta femme... Murmura Hermione les joues rouges._**

Draco sourit une seconde fois, sa futur femme était vraiment mignonne. Hermione fit apparaître son appareil photo numérique par un sort et l'alluma.

**_- Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? demanda Draco, inquiet par l'objet que tenait Hermione._**

**_- Un appareil photo moldu. Je compte faire un album photo ! _**

**_- T'est vraiment impliquée... marmonna Draco en regardant la mer._**

_**- Oui je le suis chéri, et je compte l'être pendant longtemps ! Aller sourit !**_

Ils sourirent tous les deux, et Hermione appuya sur le bouton, le flash apparut et disparu rapidement et Hermione reprit une photo cette fois-ci en l'embrassant. En souvenir de cette belle soirée et de leurs amour.

* * *

VOILA FIN DU CHAPITRE ! Alors ? Alors ?  
Laissez une review... au moins une seule ?

Bisous, Magicous.


	5. Chapter 5

** Bonjour, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !**  
** Et une bonne année ****_2013_**** ! Pleins de bonheur, santé, argent et tout ce que vous désirez *smile***  
** Bref voilà le chapitre :**  
RAR :

**calypsobluezebra** : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir à bientôt !

* * *

**_Chapitre 5 : Pour une cigarette._**

Hermione s'est levée de bonne humeur ce matin, elle laissa son fiancé dormir et descendit dans la cuisine. Daphné, Pansy, Ginny et Harry étaient autour de la table de la terrasse, entrain de petit-déjeuner.  
Hermione leur sourit et prit un jus de citrouille. Sa bague étincelait par le soleil qui était entrain de se lever et tout le monde regardaient le petit bijou.

**_- Bonjour Mione', tu es de bonne humeur dis-moi !_**

**_- Humm... sourit l'intéressée._**

**_- OK STOP J'EN PEUX PLUS ! Ne me dis pas que c'est une bague de fiançailles ?_**

Hermione acquiesça et les filles crièrent de joie. Harry quant à lui se leva et embrassa Hermione sur le front, puis la félicita. Les filles déplacèrent leurs chaises et s'asseyèrent à côté d'Hermione pour contempler le petit bijou.

**_- Par le caleçon de Merlin, c'est quoi ce boucan ? grommela le rouquin en sortant de son sommeil._**

**_- Ronald Weasley ! On ne t'a jamais appris la politesse ? Bonjour à toi aussi crétin de frère._**

**_- Bonjour crétine de sœur. Vous m'expliqué c'est quoi toute cette agitation alors ?_**

**_- Hermione est fiancée ! s'exclama Pansy en sautillant avec Daphné._**

**_- Fi... fiancée ? Avec qui ?_**

**_- Ce que tu peux être con, avec Drake bien évidement, souffla Pansy sur la stupidité de son mari._**

**_- Bonjour tout le monde, firent deux voix de mâles._**

**_- Bah tiens, enfin réveillés ! Blaise tu..._**

**_- ... OH MON DIEU JE N'ARRIVE PAS A Y CROIRE TU LUI AS PROPOSÉ ? cria Blaise à Draco._**

**_- Les nouvelles vont vite._**

**_- Mon cher, Hermione depuis ce matin ne dit rien elle ne fait que « humm humm » et sourit comme une idiote. On dirait Lavande Brown devant son maquillage avec l'une des jumelles Patil._**

**_- Padma ou Parvati ? demanda Daphné._**

**_- On s'en fou, une des deux._**

**_- Bonjour, murmura Hermione en se levant._**

**_- Bonjour, bien dormi ? demanda-t-il, en l'embrassant, la tenant par les hanches._**

**_- Hey oh ! On est là ! s'indigna Ronald._**

**_- Oui et toi ? répondit Hermione en ignorant superbement ses amis._**

**_- Ouais... Je n'ai pas eu un bon réveil mais bon. Tu veux aller au village aujourd'hui ?_**

**_- Au village ? Pour ?_**

**_- Faire les boutiques, je t'achète ce que tu veux, sourit Draco._**

**_- D'accord, je vais me changer attends moi._**

Elle lui vola un baiser et s'éloigna de toute la bande pour monter se changer. Draco s'asseyait, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Tout le monde le regardait avec insistance. Il reposa son toast et enfin, perça le silence :

**_- Quoi ?_**

**_- OH MERLIN IL NOUS A PARLER ! ILS NE NOUS IGNORENT PLUS ! s'écria Blaise._**

**_- Arrête de faire le gamin. Que me voulez-vous ?_**

**_- On veut savoir c'était comment ta déclaration ! Comment tu lui as proposé ?_**

**_- Classique, j'ai posé un genou par terre et... Pansy arrête de sauter partout j'ai la migraine par ta faute. Bref, je lui ai fait mon discours, j'ai sorti la bague, elle a sourit et ... Bon sang Daphné tu ne vas pas pleurer si ?_**

**_- Drake c'est... les hormones oh mon dieu._**

**_- Donc je reprend... ATTENDS ! LES HORMONES ? cria Draco suivit d'Harry et Ginny._**

**_- Je suis enceinte, sourit Daphné. Je voulais vous le dire ça fait un mois mais... avec Blaise on s'est dit qu'on l'annoncerait plus tard. Et voilà !_**

**_- Félicitations Daphné ! Tu en es à ton combientième mois ? interrogea Ginny, les yeux pétillants._**

**_- Trois et demi ! Bon Drake reprend !_**

**_- Humm ? Ah oui ! Et elle m'a sourit, je l'ai portée, je l'ai fait tourner, on s'est embrassé, on a prit des photos parce que Mademoiselle le voulait et on a finit la nuit dans notre chambre... J'omets les détails devant Potter et Weasley fils._**

**_- TROP BEAAAAAAAU ! S'excitèrent les filles en courant partout._**

**_- Dray on y va ? Heu... pourquoi elles courent comme ça ?_**

**_- Drake nous a expliqué sa demande hier soir... Et Daphné à annoncé qu'elle est enceinte._**

**_- Vraiment ? Félicitations Daphné, et toi aussi Blaise !_**

**_- Merci, sourit Blaise. Il s'approcha de l'oreille de Draco et lui murmura « le prochain, c'est toi »._**

Draco n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que Blaise lui adressa un clin d'œil en rentrant dans la maison. Hermione le tira par le bras, ils dirent au revoir à leurs amis et s'éloignèrent de la maison. Main dans la main.  
Les quartiers étaient calme, certains dormaient encore, d'autres étaient des vieux qui discutaient en saluant le petit couple. Hermione mit son bras autour de la taille de son fiancé qui en fit de même.  
Hermione s'arrêta devant une boutique et regardait les vitrines, une belle robe d'été qui arrivait au genou. Elle soupira et commença à reprendre la marche quand Draco la tira par le poignet, l'incitant à rentrer dans le magasin.

**_- Oh ! Bonjour, que désirez-vous ?_**

**_- La robe dans la vitrine, je vous la prends._**

**_- Je... votre femme ne veux pas l'essayer ?_**

**_- Mia tu veux l'essayer ?_**

**_- Dray !_**

**_- Quoi ? Je te fais plaisir je n'ai pas le droit ?_**

**_- ..._**

**_- Oui elle va l'essayer, dit Draco en s'adressant à la vendeuse._**

**_- Quelle taille ?_**

**_- M._**

La vendeuse acquiesça et partit dans les rayons tandis que le petit couple allèrent dans les cabines d'essayages. Draco s'asseyait sur un fauteuil pendant qu'Hermione, les joues rouges, s'avança dans une cabine en tirant le rideau. La vendeuse lui apporta la robe et elle l'essaya. Draco s'impatienta, mais c'est lorsqu'il entendit le bruit du rideau qu'il releva les yeux vers sa dulcinée. La robe bleu pâle sur elle, le petit nœud blanc qui entourait sa taille et les bretelles qui tenaient parfaitement. Il se leva et ne put s'empêcher de lui murmurer ô combien elle était jolie.

**_- On la prend !_**

**_- Bien, je vous l'emballe. Suivez-moi je vous prie._**

Ils suivirent la vendeuse et Draco paya la robe. Ils sortirent du magasin et continuèrent leur promenade, passant leur journée en amoureux.  
La nuit tomba et ils regagnèrent la maison. Toute la bande était dans leur chambres respectives à faire leur valises. Ils devaient regagner Londres pour le mariage de Luna et Théo et il fallait que tout soit rangé. Après avoir bouclé les valises, Hermione se laissa tomber sur son lit tandis que Draco fumait sur le balcon.

**_- Dray éteins cette cigarette._**

**_- Je la fini juste._**

**_- Dray on va pas recommencer..._**

**_- J'en suis à la fin, autant la finir Mia !_**

**_- Bien, vas-y fais ce que tu veux, marmonna Hermione en tournant le dos à Draco._**

**_- Mia, fit Draco en éteignant sa cigarette et en se rapprochant du lit, tu boudes ?_**

**_- Lâche-moi._**

**_- Chérie, tu sais très bien que c'est dur d'arrêter comme ça. Pour toi je suis passé d'un paquet à trois cigarettes !_**

**_- Oui et quand je serais enceinte; hein ? Tu crois que je supporterais la moindre odeur sur tes chemises, etc ? Non ! grogna Hermione en se tournant vers lui._**

**_- Mais tu n'es pas enceinte donc on s'en fou !_**

**_- Donc tu t'en fou que je sois enceinte ?_**

**_- Parce que c'est le cas ? cria Draco en se levant._**

**_- NON ! Mais si je l'étais tu m'aurais abandonnée je le sais ! Tu vois comment tu réagis ! Draco Abraxas Malefoy, ne m'adressez même plus la parole ! S'énerva Hermione en claquant la porte._**

Draco soupira et s'allongea sur le lit en ressortant une clope. _« Elle fait chier »_ pensa-t-il en l'allumant.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 5 ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
Bisous,  
- Magicous.


End file.
